


The Fantastic 6 (Stranger Things x IT)

by Rapunzel_Was_X



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016), made up characters - Fandom
Genre: Action, Beverly!Superpowers, Dustin!Superpowers, Eddie!Superpowers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Katie!Superpowers, Kidnapping, Multi, Richie!Superpowers, Steve!Superpowers, Superpowers, The Losers Club worries A LOT, The Party worries A LOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzel_Was_X/pseuds/Rapunzel_Was_X
Summary: (An AU where Stranger Things and IT happened at the same time, there's a made up character:Katie Evans) A few years after The Mind Flayer, The Upside Down, The Hawkins Lab, and Pennywise, everything seems to be normal for Derry and Hawkins. But, what happens when one day... Steve, Dustin, Katie, Richie, Bev, and Eddie are kidnapped by the Ministry of State Security and are forced to stay to there for the safety of their loved ones? A story of two different groups that share trauma. The six of them will have to deal with becoming experiments for the Ministry of State Security and later on having powers to fight new forces of evil that comes from different portals of the Upside Down. We will also see how our Derry's friends and Hawkins' friends deal with this and how they plan on solve it.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Stranger Things Fans and IT fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Stranger+Things+Fans+and+IT+fans).



So welcome to my Stranger Things and IT fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry if I have bad grammar, English is not my first language. Sooooo, let's get started!


	2. HAWKINS, INDIANA'S PATIENTS:

Patient: Katie Evans  
Number: #13  
Age: 16  
Birth Date: March 19, 1971  
Gender: Female  
Abilities given: Mind Control and Psychokinesis  
Katie Evans was found at Hawkins, Indiana on 1987, with Steve Harrington and Dustin Henderson. Involved in the Hawkins Lab catastrophe.

Patient: Steve Harrington  
Number: #14  
Age: 20 (Almost 21)  
Birth Date: April 24, 1966  
Gender: Male  
Abilities Given: Healing  
Steve Harrington was found at Hawkins, Indiana on 1987, with Katie Evans and Dustin Henderson. Involved in the Hawkins Lab catastrophe.

Patient: Dustin Henderson  
Number #15  
Age: 15  
Birth Date: September 8, 1971  
Gender: Male  
Abilities Given: Zoolingualism and Shapeshifting  
Dustin Henderson was found at Hawkins, Indiana on 1987, with Steve Harrington and Katie Evans. Involved in the Hawkins Lab catastrophe.


	3. DERRY, MAINE'S PATIENTS:

Patient: Richard Tozier  
Number: #16  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Abilities Given: Necrokinesis  
Richie Tozier was found at Derry, Maine on 1987, together with Beverly Marsh and Edward Kaspbrak. Involved with the creature that escaped from the portal of Maine's old lab.

Patient: Edward Kaspbrak  
Number: #17  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Abilities Given: Catoptromancy and Illusion Casting  
Edward Kaspbrak was found at Derry, Maine on 1987, together with Beverly Marsh and Richard Tozier. Involved with the creature that escaped from the portal of Maine's old lab.

Patient: Beverly Marsh  
Number: #18  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Abilities Given: Invisibility and Produce Force-Fields  
Beverly Marsh was found at Derry, Maine on 1987, together with Richard Tozier and Edward Kaspbrak. Involved with the creature that escaped from the portal of Maine's old lab.


	4. The Kidnapping

Hawkins, Indiana (March 23, 1987)

Katie Evans reached for her radio when she heard her friend Dustin trying to contact her.

"Hey Dustin. What happened? Over." Katie asked.

"Evans! I was just thinking we should hang out with Steve today, he told me that he wants to spend more time with us before he has to leave to New York. Over." Dustin explained.

"Who's going apart from us? Over." Katie asked.

"Only Steve and I, I have no idea where are the others. Over." Dustin responded.

"I'll go, where do we meet? Over." Katie asked again.

"Let's meet at the Quarry. Over and out." Dustin said and hang up.

Katie grabbed a gray sweater and headed to the front door while telling her parents she would be back for dinner. She grabbed her bike and pedal to the Quarry. On her way there, she started to think about what has happened in the last four years, when the whole Party was barely 12 and everything started...Will getting taken away...Will getting possessed... Meeting Eleven...Eleven disappearing... Eleven coming back...the Demogorgon and Mind Flayer... It has only been three years since the Mind Flayer and since Eleven came back. She remembered when Mike, Max, Dustin, Lucas, Steve, and her went to the Upside Down tunnels to set them in fire and how she almost got killed by one of the Demogorgons because she thought it would be a "great idea" to distract the Demogorgons from hurting her friends by throwing things at it.... It didn't end well... She arrived to the Byers' house with multiple scars, making the others worried. Her parents got involved with the Upside Down the same way Steve and Bob got involved, by accident. Katie shuddered at the memories, she made herself a promise that same night ...that she would do anything to protect her family and friends, even if it meant pain and loss for her. Now, three years later since the last event... everything was better, her parents and Joyce Byers would be presidents of the "Let's Get Worried Club" **_(if there was one)_** , Eleven went to school with them and was trying her best to catch up with the others, Will was recovering, Mike and Eleven were together, so were Max and Lucas, Dustin was still obsessed with chocolate pudding, and Nancy, Steve, and Jonathan were really good friends that the three of them decided to go to New York together. People still called the Party 'the freaks' 'the losers' 'the nerds' and other stupid names. Max, El, and Katie more because they didn't act like 'proper ladies' just because they would talk back to the ignorants that made fun of The Party and because of that one time Max and Katie punched Troy in the face when he pushed Will.

Now, half of the gang was 16/15 **_(In this story, I'm going to use the celebrities' birth dates, not the characters)_** , Steve 20 (almost 21), Jonathan and Nancy 20. Katie just had her birthday party a few days ago where she only spend it with her friends and family. Katie has been part of The Party before Lucas, Dustin, Eleven, Max, and Steve joined, she knew Mike and Will since 1st grade. She was also the one that had arguments with Mike trying to convinced him to let Max and Steve join The Party. **_(Yes, Steve is part of The Party)_** She gave a low chuckled, she remembered how annoyed Mike was when finally Max became part of The Party and how Dustin was so happy and excited when Steve joined The Party. 'Yes! Our babysitter is part of The Party!'

After 15 minutes, Katie finally arrived to the Quarry and saw Dustin and Steve already waiting there.

"Hey Stevie, hey Dus, what's our plan here?" Katie asked.

"Dus, really? Yesterday was Poofy Hair." Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Eh, I haven't made up my mind, like always. What's the plan?" Katie shrugged.

"Steve just thought that maybe we should hang out, is been a while since it was only us 3." Dustin shrugged.

"Yep, and after all I'm leaving in a few months and I need to spend time with my kids. But, don't worry, pretty soon I'm going to have the adoption papers." Steve joked.

Dustin and Katie just rolled their eyes and laugh, since their encounter with the Mind Flayer, Steve has been joking about wanting to adopt The Party and he has been acting like a mother toward all of them and call them his kids, not complaining, is really funny and adorable. Katie remembered on the Snowball of 1984, when Nancy told Steve that nobody would dance with Dustin and he got so mad and said, 'Nobody, says 'no' to my son!' 'He's not your son, STEVE!' And having Nancy and Jonathan calm him down. She remembered when she heard Stacy said 'no' to him, Katie and El almost yelled at Stacy. **_(lol, who didn't wanted to do that in that scene?)_**

The three of them decided to just walk around the forest and talk about everything. Steve talked about how nervous he was to move to New York together with his friends Nancy and Jonathan. Dustin talked about this girl he like in his History class and he kept on asking Katie who she likes. "What you look for in a man?" "I'm not looking for a man, let's start there." ** _(If you know who said that, you are doing great sweetie)_** Katie decided to talk about what classes she wanted to take, just to change the conversation. Hours passed, just the three of them talking and joking around. The three of them suddenly felt like someone was watching them and following them. They looked around the forest trying to find the something or someone that was following them, suddenly they saw a black van approaching and stopping in front of them. Before any of them could run or react, Katie yelled when she felt someone put a piece of cloth **_(with chloroform)_** in their faces. Out of the blue, the three teenagers were gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derry, Maine (March 23, 1987)

Richie Tozier was bored out of his mind and decided to do his favorite hobby: Annoy Eddie Kaspbrak. He called all the Losers to ask them if they would like to help him annoy Eddie, which all the boys yelled at him, "NO, Richie!" But Bev decided to go with him, after all she had nothing to do and she didn't felt like staying home any longer. After meeting at Richie's house and going to the store to buy a pack of cigarettes, they headed to Eddie's house. On their way there, Richie saw a black van, which he didn't pay that much attention, but felt an odd feeling like if the van was following them. They arrived to the Kaspbrak house and knocked getting answered by Mrs. Kaspbrak, which she just roll her eyes at them and grumbled:

"Your weird and annoying friends are here, Eddie! GET THEM THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" ** _(lol, I bet that's how people describe me)_**

"Why doesn't she like us? We haven't done anything wrong." Bev whispered under her breath.

"Eddie told me she thinks we are a 'bad' influence for him, especially after she saw you punching that guy in the face." Richie snorted.

"Well, he was harassing a girl, I wouldn't stand there and pretend like nothing was happening." Bev argue back.

Bev and Richie cut their conversation when they heard some footsteps and saw Eddie with confused expression.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Dam Eds! I'm wounded! Can't I see my favorite person?" Richie said while holding a hand in his chest.

"Since when I'm your favorite person? And don't call me that!" Eddie scoffed.

"You love it. And you are not my favorite, your mom is. She's my favorite since last night." Richie smirked.

"Beep-Beep Richie." Eddie said annoyed.

"Both of you shut up, I'm really hungry and not in a mood for any bullshit." Bev scolded.

"Then, I guess you are never in the mood because you are always eating." Richie joked.

"Well Richard, sometimes people prefer to eat instead of facing their problems, deal with bullshit, or start being a 'social butterfly'." Bev mocked as Richie just rolled his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's Beverly Marsh, everybody's everyday mood." Eddie said while making dramatic moves with his hands. Bev and Richie laughed at Eddie's comment. It was good to have a calm and relaxed moment... For now....

The three of them headed to a close place were they could eat something. 'Ahhhhh! Stop! I coulda dropped my croissant!' - Eddie Kaspbrak **_(10 points if you get it)_** After they finished eating, they decided to buy some ice cream and walk around. They talked, laughed, and of course Richie making inappropriate jokes and "Your Mom" jokes. When they got tired, they sat on the grass and talked. The conversation somehow turned to IT.

"Do you think IT will come back?" Eddie asked avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know... But, if it does, we'll be there to fight him again. We beat the shit out of that motherfucker when we were 13, we can do it again older." Richie muttered while looking at Eddie with a smile. He knew that sometimes Eddie got scared with the whole IT thing, after all it only has been 3 years since The Losers Club brought down Pennywise. The Losers Club try to convince themselves that everything was a just a simple nightmare, but when they see their palm... The seven of them notice the scar... The promise.

"Yes, remember we are stronger together. As long we stick together we will be able to bring that son of a bitch down again." Bev said.

After a few minutes of silence, but not an awkward one, Richie said, 'I'm still hungry.' 'Richie, we just ate!' 'So? I'm growing and need to be feed 24/7.'

"Be right back, I'm going to the bathroom," Bev said and stood up.

Eddie and Richie talked while they waited for Bev. 20 minutes pass and she still wasn't back, then 30 minutes... Richie and Eddie started to get worried and decided to look for her. They checked everywhere around the park, when suddenly once again Richie saw that dam black van. He saw it when Bev and him headed to Eddie's house, outside the place they were eating, near where they bought their ice cream, and now here.

"Eds, I've seen that stupid van a mi- SPAGHETTI!?" Richie yelled when he turned and saw his friend wasn't there anymore.

"EDS!? BEV!? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GU-" Richie didn't got the chance to finish his sentence when suddenly someone put a piece of wet cloth is his face making him dizzy and he passed out.


	5. The Search

Hawkins, Indiana (March 23-27, 1987)

Isabelle Evans looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 8pm and Katie wasn't home yet, she suddenly got really worried. After all, her daughter had to fight some weird monster from another dimension and almost died three years ago. After making a bunch of phone calls, she found out that Dustin and Steve weren't home either. Karen told her that Mike and the other members of The Party were having a sleepover at Joyce's house. She decided to head to Joyce's house hoping Katie and the other two were there. She grabbed her purse and headed to her car and drive to Joyce's house. When she got there, she saw Hopper's car parked outside, which now was normal since Joyce and Hopper seemed to be more close after what happened to Bob three years ago. She knocked on the door several times, until she heard some footsteps approaching to the door. She hoped that when the door was opened, she would see Katie, Steve, and Dustin sitting in the living room watching a movie with the members of The Party... She was wrong.

"Hello Mrs.Evans, come in." Will offered and move aside. There Isabelle notice all The Party members watching a movie... Only three were missing.

"Thanks Will... Is your mom and Hopper here? Is Katie here? Is Steve here? Is Dustin here? Did they hang out with you guys? Have you guys seen them?" Isabelle asked so fast and loud that she got everyone's attention.

"Hey! What's the hell is going on in here?" Hopper exclaimed approaching to the living room.

"Isabelle... What's wrong? Are you okay?" Joyce whispered walking behind Hopper noticing how panicked and stressed Isabelle looked.

"Katie went out seven hours ago and she hasn't come back! I called everyone I could think of, apparently Steve and Dustin aren't home either." Isabelle gulped.

"Calm down here. Let's ask The Party first... Have you guys talked to Dustin, Steve, or Katie today?" Hopper asked glancing at the other members in the living room.

"N-No... We-ell, we t-try to contact them by the r-radio to invite them to the s-sleepover, but t-they wouldn't answer." Mike stuttered ** _(huh, I wonder who he sounds like right now)_** , nervous at how mad Katie's mom was.

The Party and the others were also really nervous, after all, Katie's mom was known for being chill and rarely getting mad at The Party, but watching now... They realized when someone messes with her daughter or someone from The Party, there would be consequences. Isabelle brought her hand to her hair and pull her hair of frustration, 'no, no, no... This can't be happening' She thought. She took a deep breath and looked at the others.

"Okay, we all need to calm down here! Everything is going to be okay. We will find Steve, Dustin, and Katie." Hopper affirmed.

"NO HOPPER! Is not okay! My daughter, Steve, and Dustin are missing! We both know this has to do with the Hawkins Lab! And you really expect me to be calm about it!?" Alejandra snapped and left the house. She knew that she might had overreacted, but she didn't want to risk losing her daughter, or Steve, or Dustin. Steve and Dustin were like her own sons, just like the other members of The Party.

The next day, when James Evans arrived home from work and found out that not only her daughter, but also Steve and Dustin were missing, he decided to do something about it. Isabelle knew that the police wouldn't do anything (apart from Hopper), she decided that she was going to find her 3 kids, even if it was the last thing she did.

3 days went by with no news, the parents of Katie knew that they were missing, not dead and the Hawkins Lab had to do with the disappearances . However Steve's parents and Dustin's mom had no idea of the Upside Down and they couldn't do anything other than be there for them. The polices were still looking for the three of them. On the 4th night, around 11pm, Katie's parents were at Joyce's house trying to find any clues to find them, just like they did 4 years ago when Will went missing too. Eleven tried to find them through her powers, but she said that she couldn't find them... Like if someone was blocking their minds. When suddenly there was knock, Hopper went to answer confused why someone would be here at that time of the night, but hopeful that it was Steve, Katie, and Dustin, so he opened the door. What he wasn't expecting was 2 Chinese men dressed in a fancy black suit.

"Are all of you related or know Katie Evans, Steve Harrington, and Dustin Henderson?" One of them asked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derry, Maine (March 23-27, 1987)

"Does anyone know where Bev, Eddie, and Richie are? They left around 11am and is already 6pm." Mike asked glancing up from his comic.

The 4 losers were hanging out at Bill's house, they invited the other 3, but apparently Richie and Bev went to annoy Eddie about 7 hours ago and they haven't come back and there was no news from them. The other four thought that maybe Bev and Richie were hanging out at Eddie's house, but that didn't stop them from worrying after the events with IT.

"Probably Bev and Richie are smoking somewhere and Eddie is making a list about a million ways to die from anything," Stan guessed flatly.

"I-I t-thi-ink we have t-to be s-s-serious, they h-hav-ve been mis-s-ssing for-r a-a-about 7 hours." Bill stuttered.

"Bill is right, we know Bev and Richie can go missing for a week and come back like nothing, but Eddie? He's more careful than me trying not to get caught cheating on a test." Ben agreed.

"Ugh, fine let's go to the Kaspbrak house, maybe finally they convinced Eddie to smoke and right now the three of them are high as fuck in their magical world." Stan said annoyed.

The four Losers headed to the Kaspbrak house first were they asked Mrs. Kaspbrak about Eddie and she said that Eddie left with those 'two losers, Richie and Beverly.'

"If all of you find him, tell him that he's old enough to know what he's doing. If he doesn't want to come back, to not even bother to do it. Is not like I even care," Mrs. Kaspbrak fumed while slamming the door in their faces. **_(I know Sonia Kaspbrak is careful as fuck with her son, but in this story I'm going have to make her like she doesn't care, just for the plot)_**

"What the fuck!? The hell is wrong with her?" Stan said sharply.

"I-I k-know, she's s-s-uch a b-bit-tch." Bill scoffed.

"Want to try Bev and Richie's house? Just in case?" Ben proposed.

They headed to Bev's house, only to find it empty. The four losers were pretty sure her dad was out or something. **_(In this story Bev's dad is alive)_** Then they headed to Richie's house, where his dad has been gone for 1 week and his mother saying he shouldn't even bother to come back because for both of them, he's dead. Everything the parents of the other 3 losers said left the other 4 shocked. They decided that when they founded Richie, Bev, and Eddie...the other 4 would go to their friend's house, take their stuffs with them and adopt them. The losers went back to Bill's house and decided to look for them tomorrow. But Richie, Bev, and Eddie never show up the next day. 3 days went by with no news, they couldn't tell the police unless the person was missing for more than 4 days. **_(I know that doesn't make sense, but oh well)_** The other 4 losers searched everywhere everyday for the past 2 days to look for them. The 4 losers even checked NeiBolt, just in case. The losers were doing their best to find them, after all they were the only ones that cared about them because their parents gave no shit. On the 4th night, around 11pm, they heard a knock in the door. They freaked out because of the whole IT thing, but decided to answer the door, just in case it was their 3 friends. What they weren't expecting was to see 2 Chinese women standing right outside the house.

"Are all of you related or know Edward Kaspbrak, Richard Tozier, and Beverly Marsh?" One of them asked.


	6. Beijing, China

 Beijing, China (The Party) (March 27, 1987)

Katie opened her eyes and blurrily saw the place she was at. The room was just white with a table in the middle and a bunch of papers on top, three chairs, and a big mirror on her left side. She looked around trying to think where they were stuck, she came to the conclusion that she had no clue. She looked around and saw Steve and Dustin still passed out and that the three of them were tied up to the chairs. She tried to untied herself, but the knots were too tight. She looked around for a  _anything_ that could help them get out.

"What the hell is this? Untie us! Where the hell are we? LET.US.GO!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs to no one, "STEVE! DUSTIN! Wake up!"

Katie heard a groan and saw Steve waking up. He had the same panic expression in his face as he looked around trying to figure out where the hell they were. He looked down and saw his hands and legs tied, his facial expression read, 'OH, HELL FUCKING NO!'

"KATIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? WHY ARE WE TIED UP?" Steve screamed in panic, "DUSTIN! WAKE UP!"

Steve and Katie kept yelling at Dustin to wake up, after a few tries he woke up with a groan saying to leave him alone, that he's too tired. After a few more shouts, he finally came to realty and saw that they were tied up and stuck on who knows where.

"OH SHIT, first the Upside Down, then that stupid Demogorgon, then Dart, then the Mind Flayer, and NOW THIS?" Dustin yelled, "What's next? The Shadow Monster knocking on our door saying, 'Surprise motherfuckers, I'm back'!"

"I don't think that matters right now, Dustin. We have to find a way to get out of he-" Katie didn't finish her sentence when the door opened revealing two men.

"Finally the Sleeping Beauties woke up." One of them snickered, "You three slept through the flight and finally woke up after four days."

"Four days? Who are all of you? What do you want with us? Where are we? Why are we here?" Steve snarled.

"Great question, Mr. Harrington," The Chinese man in a white suit drawled, "Well, let's start with our names, I'm Mr. Chang," He then pointed to the white man, "And that's Mr. Thompson."

"I dont give a shit about your names, we just want to get the hell out of here!" Dustin scream at them.

"Woah, woah, woah... You better change your attitude Mr. Henderson or you will have to suffer the consequences," Mr. Thompson hissed.

"Let us go! Or I swear I will-" Katie began to say, but got cut out by Mr. Thompson. 

"Or what, Ms. Evans?" Mr. Thompson said in a warning tone.

"I'll find the way to beat the shit out of you two!" Katie yelled at him.

"All of you shut up and listen! Listen here kids, you have to understand that we are the good guys, we are on your side, we are just doing our job, okay? Here's the deal, if all of you shut up and stop yelling, we will tell you the reason why we brought you here and also you will be able to meet another three kids that will become your partners in crime." Mr. Chang said in a apathetic tone.

Steve, Dustin, and Katie looked at each other and back at them with anger and sighed, if it was the only way out, there was no other option. If they were honest, the three Party members were actually pretty curious of who were the other three kids they would be meeting. They just hoped that their family and friends were safe back in Hawkins and that soon they could go back home. They had the suspicion that these people would somehow bring up their family and friends to this problem. The three of them were ready to attack if they try to do something that was unfair. The knots got cut with a knife, but they still got handcuffed. 'Just exactly what I fucking needed.' Katie thought as she followed the three adults out of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                     Beijing, China (The Losers Club) (March 27, 1987)

Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh, and Eddie Kaspbrak were able to beat the shit out of a human-eating-clown together with their friends. But, when Richie, Bev, and Eddie disappear on March 23, they knew that they would have to deal with new things... Maybe even worse than Pennywise The Dancing Clown. When the three of them woke up, they had no clue on where they were or what they were going to encountered again. The feeling they had at NeiBolt the first time they went, was back: FEAR. Fear... A feeling that was so common on 1984.  _ **(in my story, the IT plot took place the same time the Stranger Things Season 2 took place)**_  The three Losers looked around the room that had only had a table, a bunch of papers, three chairs, and a big mirror on the side. They came to the conclusion that they were so fucked up, especially when they noticed that they were tied to the chairs.

"How long you guys think we been here?" Bev asked.

"Probably like one day or more... If I had my watch with me, maybe I would know, but they took away everything.... Including my fanny pack... The good news is that I know we are so fucked up." Eddie said sarcastically while looking around the room, still trying to find a clue where they were at or a way out.

"Aw man! I missed my favorite show for more than one day." Richie whined.

"Fuck you Richie. We are stuck who knows where and we have no clue what they going to do to all of us and all you can think about is that fucking show?" Eddie scowled.

"Well, I'm sorry, Eddie Spaghetti, but I really miss my favorite show of your mom sucking my d-"

"BEEP-FUCKING-BEEP RICHIE! Is not the fucking time!" Eddie yelled at Richie.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! We need to find a way to get the hell out of here!" Bev yelled at Richie and Eddie.

"I don't think that will be possible Ms. Marsh, don't you think is too early to leave?" Someone said.

The three losers turned to the door where they spotted  one white men and one white woman. The three of them were dressed in really fancy clothes and they could see a gun belt in each of them and a... knife? What the hell were they going to do to them?

"Who are you? Why are you carrying guns and knifes? Where is my fanny pack? What are you going to do to us? Let us go, you son of a bitch!" Eddie screamed at the three adults.

"Huh, I like your attitude. Perfect for what we need you six," The woman smirked, "I'm Mrs. Roberts, I'm pretty sure we'll get along pretty well."

"After kidnapping us, tying us, and showing up with some fucking knifes and guns, I fucking doubt it that we're going to get along." Richie snorted.

"Shut up Richie! What do you mean by six? We are only three." Bev asked.

"We can't tell you that right now, unless you three decide to stop yelling and are calm enough to follow us without trying to do something stupid," the man said, "If you three stay quiet and follow us, we'll tell you why all of you are here and who are the other three. Deal?"

The three losers looked at the three adults with so much anger. Richie was about to argue again, until Eddie sent him a glare saying, 'Don't you fucking dare!' and decided to keep his mouth shut. The three of them nodded their head to let them know they agreed with them. They got untied with the knife, but they got handcuffed. 'Just in case you can't keep your deal.' The three losers followed the three adults out of the room where they saw some officers waiting outside. They just hoped that they could go back home fast, they know their parents won't give a shit on what happened to them, but they didn't want to worry the other losers... They didn't need more problems.


	7. The Detectives

Hawkins, Indiana (March 27, 1987)

_"Are all of you related or know Katie Evans, Steve Harrington, and Dustin Henderson?" One of them asked._

"We-we're their family and friends... Who are you? What you have to do with them?" Isabelle cracked.

"That doesn't matter right now, we can clear that up later. The most important question here right now is: Does everyone in here knows about The Upside Down and the Hawkins Lab?" The same one asked looking at everyone in the room.

"Yes... But, what does THIS has to do with Katie, Steve, and Dustin?" Hopper asked confused and angry.

The first one looked around the Byers' house and at everyone, his eyes landed on Eleven and he glare at her making Eleven uncomfortable. Everyone felt his glare, Hopper put his hand on El's shoulder, a way to say, 'Don't mess with her.' Both men reached for their front pocket and took out a credential wallet that was only shown for like 5 seconds.

"I'm Mr. Ching and he's Mr. Bau, professional detectives, members of the Ministry of State Security. Whatever all of you hear right now, is going to stay here. I don't want any of you telling everyone about it, is that clear?" Mr. Ching said sternly pointing his finger at them.

The Party and the others were still in shock, all they could do was nod their heads. A million questions came to their heads: Professional detectives? Ministry of State Security... doesn't that has to do with China or something? Who are these men? What they want? Why are they here? Are they involved with the disappearance of Steve, Dustin, and Katie? Do they know where the three of them are at? How they know about the Upside Down and the lab?

Isabelle was looking at both men with so much anger, almost ready to beat the shit out of them. Joyce saw her intentions and step in front of her, just for caution. 

"Good, the most important thing right now is for all of you to know that Ms. Evans, Mr. Harrington, and Mr. Henderson are safe. You don't need to worry about anything, so please don't make a big deal about it, I don't want to explain all Hawkins about what's going on and what's going to happen." Mr. Ching said while taking out a cigarette.

"What's going to happen? Are you telling me there will be more things happening?" Nancy yelled at the detectives. The detectives just looked to another part of the house, avoiding the question.

"What's going on in here? Where is my daughter? Where are the others? How are the three of them suddenly gone and out of sudden you show up?" Isabelle accused moving Joyce out of the way and stepping in front of Mr. Ching. 

"We can't tell you anything until we get further notice. Right now, all I you need to shut up and wait." Mr. Bau snapped.

"WAIT!? Our friends are missing and you expect us to wait?" Max yelled at him.

"Watch your mouth, Ms. Mayfield. Unless you want to be the one to get taken away!" Mr. Bau warned.

After a lot of arguing and yelling, around 12pm, there was a suddenly a  _beep-beep_ sound, but everyone decided to ignore it and continue to argue. 

"All of you shut up! I'm receiving a call!" Mr. Ching snapped as he walked outside, as far away from the living room and all the shouts. After Mr. Ching left, the argues kept going.

The Party, together with Nancy and Jonathan kept yelling at the detective to tell them where the other three were. Isabelle was held by Joyce, to prevent her from punching the detective. Hopper try to reason with the man.

"All we want is to know where our friends are! We care about them and I know they need us!" Mike yelled at the detectives.

"First of all, I have heard a lot from those three kids and I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves. Second of all, we can't tell you anything! Is against the rules!" Mr. Bau said.

"Screw the rules!" Eleven yelled, which was kind of odd because she mostly didn't like to get involved with problems.

The door opened and Mr. Ching was standing right outside.

"They got convinced. The six of them accepted the deal." Mr. Ching said while laughing.

"Who? What? What are you all talking about?" Hopper said looking at both men.

"All we can say is that your three kids have accepted to stay with the Ministry of State Security. All of you should be relieved and proud, after all they accepted for you! Especially you, Ms. Jane Hopper." Mr. Bau said with a smirk in his face while pointing at Eleven. As the two detectives started to explain what's going on, the others realized that it was going to be a while until Steve, Dustin, and Katie would come back...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derry, Maine (March 27, 1987)

_"Are all of you related or know Edward Kaspbrak, Richard Tozier, and Beverly Marsh?" One of them asked._

"Uh, yes... Does any of you have any information about them?" Stanley asked, sounding hopeful that there were any news about his friends.

"Yes, we do... But, we have to know first if you three know about the creature that was aterrorizing here." One of them said.

There was a sudden silence, Stanley's eyes widened, his heart almost stopped. The other three had the same expression and felt the same. They have been trying to forget the whole IT thing for about three years, but when Eddie, Bev, and Richie dissapeared, they knew IT had to do with it. Now here they were, with two strangers outside Bill's house and their friends still missing. 

"Y-Yes... W-We do, w-what-t does t-this has-s to do with-h them? W-Who ar-re you-u t-two?" Bill asked nervously, stuttering more than usual.

" We are professional detectives, members of the Ministry of State Security. Listen, we have orders to only tell you part of what you three want to know. All you can know for now, is that your three friends are safe and there's no need to worry." One of them said, "I'm Mrs. Che and she's Mrs. Fok."

"What you mean by orders? Where are our friends? Why can't we have more information? How does... the creature.... fits in this conversation? Do you have to do with any of this?" Ben asked loudly, almost yelling. 

"We can't tell you anything more until further notice, for now all you have to do is to wait." Mrs. Fok said. 

"Wait? While our friends are out there scared and maybe even hurt! NO! You have to tell us!" Mike said angrily at the two detectives.  

Both of the women started to laugh, which was stupid since it wasn't the right moment to be laughing .

"Oh my! I thought you four were their friends! They can take care of themselves, maybe even beat us up if they had the chance!" Mrs. Che said, still laughing.

"We know that! But, we need to know where they are! We are the only ones that care about them!" Stanley yelled.

"Can we at least come inside? Is cold outside." Mrs. Fok interrupted. 

The 4 losers moved aside and let the two women come inside the house. 1 hour went by with just arguing and trying to find information from the detectives.

There was a sudden  _beep-beep_ sound, Mrs. Fok grabbed her radio and went a place farther from the 4 losers. The 4 losers were left alone with Mrs. Che, they were going to argue more, but decided to keep quiet... Nothing was going to change. Mrs. Fok came back with a smile in her face, and they could tell Mrs. Che knew why Mrs. Fok was smiling.

"They accepted... The 6 of them, right?" Mrs. Che said with a smirk, while Mrs. Fok replied with a nod.

"S-Six... W-What-t y-you mean? W-What'-s-s goin-g-g on?" Bill stuttered looking at both women.

"Listen here kids, now we can tell you more. Your 3 friends accepted to stay with us, the Ministry of State Security. They did it to protect you 4 and the other 6 are other people did it for their family." Mrs. Fok explained. 

Mrs. Fok and Mrs. Che started to explain what's going on... The four losers were shocked and scared... What they knew was that they weren't going to see Eddie, Richie, and Bev soon...

 

 

_**I will explain what's the agreement and why there are 6 of them on the next chapter, even though I'm pretty sure you all know who are the 6 of them. Also, please leave down the comments what ship you guys would like it to happen. It could be Katie with someone or Mileven, Byler, Reddie, Ryers, (Those 4 are my OTP, don't judge me) etc.** _


	8. The Deal

 The Losers Club & The Party (March 27, 1987)

The three losers stood outside some black doors, still handcuffed, with Mrs. Brown and Mr. Jackson standing next to them, and of course, a bunch of officers behind them. It's been a while since the three losers were scared to death, apparently IT made them stronger. Mrs. Brown pushed the doors revealing a room fulled of technology. Richie's eyes widened seeing what was in front of him. 

"Awesome, right?" Mrs. Brown chuckled.

The three losers just grunted, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. They looked around the room and their eyes landed on three people... one girl and two boys... two of them looked around their age, however one of the boys looked older than them. The other three catch their eyes and looked at them with curiosity too. They also noticed that three of them were also handcuffed.

"Yes, those are the other three. Katie Evans, Steve Harrington, and Dustin Henderson. You three will be working with them." Mr. Jackson drawled. 

"Working? We are not even eighteen! Is against the law!" Bev exclaimed. 

"We are part of the law, meaning we can do whatever we want." Mr. Jackson snapped at her. 

Bev just rolled her eyes at him and looked at the other three teenagers again, she just hoped that they weren't annoying. Mrs. Brown gave the losers a little push, a sign for them to keep walking. Bev, Richie, and Eddie kept walking toward the other three teens and two adults. As they got closer, the three losers thought about how awkward it was going to be.

"Mr. Thompson, Mr. Chang." Mrs. Brown said while nodding at the two adults in front of them, "I brought you here Richard Tozier, Beverly Marsh, and Edward Kaspbrak. I believe those are Katie Evans, Steve Harrington, and Dustin Henderson."

Mrs. Brown put Eddie, Bev, and Richie in front of her. Mr. Thompson and Mr. Chang just looked at them like nothing. The three losers made eye contact with the the three Party members, little did they knew that in a year, the six of them would be fighting against their fears of three years ago. 

"Yes Mrs. Brown," Mr. Chang said, "Now kids, I want you six to get along. After all, you will be working together for the next few years."

"Years..?" Richie asked, feeling his stomach clenched.

"Yes, years... I'm pretty sure you are asking yourself why you are here. Well, let's start." Another voice said, they all turned to see a man standing there.

"Mr. Black... We weren't expecting you here this early..." Mr. Thompson whispered, "kids, this is Mr. Black, the boss of the Ministry of State Security."

'Isn't he supposed to be Chinese?' Richie asked himself while looking at the man in front of him. The others were also staring at Mr. Black, 'So he's the one that got us all in this?' Katie thought while glaring at Mr. Black.  

"Listen here kids," Mr. Black started to said, the six of them rolled their eyes at the term 'kids', "Everyone in here, in the Ministry of State Security, knows about your encounter with the Upside Down and Pennywise, that's why all of you are here."

"You knew all this time about Pennywise and never did anything about it? That stupid clown killed a bunch of people!" Bev yelled, glowering at Mr. Black. The detectives and Mr. Black decided to ignore her question and kept on talking.

"We did knew about it, the problem was that we didn't know how to stop it. That was until you six and your other friends destroy Pennywise and closed the portal to the Upside Down." Mr. Black said, grinning.

"We did stop it... but is gone now...Right?" Eddie asked.

"You six were involved, you six saw everything that happened." Mr. Thompson said.

"Meaning, that you six know how to destroy it... How to kill it for once and all." Mr. Black said expressionless.

"We didn't destroy it, someone else did... Not us..." Steve said.

"Our friends helped us destroy it... We can't do it alone..." Richie whispered.

At that moment, the detectives and Mr. Black looked at them sharply. Whatever they planned, it wasn't going according to the plan. But, then they grinned, oh no, they had Plan B.

"I don't care who destroy it, if you guys don't accept the terms, then your love ones will be the ones to pay the consequences. We can take your friend Jane, Mike, Will, Lucas, Jonathan, Nancy, and Max to use instead of you three," Mr. Black said while looking at The Party members, "Then, your family members might 'accidentally' get hurt, there could be a fire or a car accident, of course that won't happened if you three accept." 

"For you three, your other four friends might also 'accidentally' get taken away  or get hurt and never see them again. Listen, this always happen, okay? The love ones are always the ones to pay the consequences of what you don't want to do." Mr Chang said with a smirk.

The six teenagers were standing there shocked... 'This fuckers just threatened us...' Eddie thought. They didn't want their love ones to get hurt, but also they didn't want to worry them... 

"H-How are we supposed to believe you that you will hurt them? You are the law, your job is to protect them..." Steve asked, nervous.

The detectives and Mr. Black grinned at that question, Mr. Ching went over to the cameras and pressed some buttons. There was a flash and a blurry picture showed, a few seconds later the video was clearer. Suddenly, everything stopped for the six teenagers as they saw their friends and family on the camera...Confused and scared... 

"What the hell!?" "Leave them out of this!" "What you want from them?" "I'll beat the shit out of you if lay a finger of them!" The six teenagers yelled at the same time.

"Woah, woah... We already told you six how it works. You don't accept, the others get taken away. You accept, your love ones are safe. And yes, our job is to protect everyone, even if that means getting someone hurt one the process." Mr. Johnson said, smirking. 

"If you don't accept, your friend Jane or as you all call her, El, will get taken away, after all she has powers. And for you  _losers_ , your four friends will also get taken away... They saw the same thing as you three after all... The only reason why we choose you six is because from what we've heard... you six are more independent." Mr. Black drawled, smirking, "You don't want to be the reason why your love ones are gone, right?" 

The three teenagers just stood there, shocked, angry, scared... They didn't want their love ones to get hurt... The six of them looked away from them, not wanting to make them see that they got them. 

"Not enough proof? Want to see the tapes of what happened to the ones that said 'no'?" Mr. Thompson looking at them sharply. 

The four boys shook their heads and the girls looked straight at their eyes and muttered a 'no'. 

"Good, now repeat after me, 'Yes, I will stay here.'" Mr. Black said slowly.

The six teenagers repeated after him and looked down. 'We are so fucking screw' Richie thought to himself.

"I hope you six don't mind needles, tests, experiments, and pain... because that is what is going to happen for the next few months. But, don't worry after 11 months, you will enjoy of your powers." Mrs. Roberts drawled. 

"Powers..?" Dustin asked, half amused.

"Yes, Mr. Henderson. Did you really thought you would be able to destroy monsters from another dimension with your fist?" Mrs. Roberts chuckled. 

"You six have the attitude we need, now all you need are powers." Mr. Black said.

The six of them looked at each other and realized that they would be stuck with each other for some time. 'Great, I'm stuck like a babysitter again.' Steve thought.

"Does our family and friends know that we are safe? That we are okay?" Bev asked concerned.

"Yes, that's why my workers are there to tell them that all of you are safe, now we need to tell them that you have all accepted the deal." Mr. Black said.

 


	9. The Cast

IT CAST as THEIR CHARACTERS

STRANGER THINGS CAST as THEIR CHARACTERS

Anyone you want as Katie Evans 

Gary Oldman as Mr. Black

Victor Garber as Mr. Thompson

Chow Yun-fat as Mr. Chang 

Jackie Chan as Mr. Ching

Jet Li as Mr. Bau

Lucy Liv as Mrs. Che

Liu Yifei as Mrs. Fok

Julia Roberts as Mrs. Roberts

Nicolas Cage as Mr. Jackson

 

_**So, here's how I imagine the cast of my story! If you don't like the actors and actresses I chose, then you can imagine your own cast. I hope all of you enjoy the story!** _


End file.
